lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
LOTR Mod Official Server
This is a page based purely on the official server of Lord of the Rings mod. The IP was LOTR.VGMC.US and is '''now lotr.hosthorde.net'.'' The LOTR Mod Official Server is a server with a 100 player maximum that has a lot of players, rulers, alliances and cities. It is essentially raw survival within Middle Earth with the addition of a great server community. Here is an always-growing list of what you can find on it. At the moment the server is up without whitelist until the update. The old world is still accessible to save your stuff in the inventory. So the following is not true at the moment: 'There is a white-list at the moment. The current white-listed players are: Evil_Mogwai, Glaerdir, Pottie_Lekoff, internet_miners and BMBIHNTR. The reason why there is a whitelist is because the server package is probably being updated to a higher package to minimize lag, and the lore-builds are being transfered to a new world. Inventories and pouches in inventories will stay but chests will be wiped. Anything else will go. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Aidansebastian has made an awesome trailer video for this server. Thank you for that. Rules of the Server Lord of the Rings Mod: Official Server Rules Violation of these rules may result in a BAN, temporary or permanent, dependent on the severity and seriality of the offence, and subject to the decision of the admins. General: #Treat all other players fairly and with respect #Do '''not '''bother Mevans or the moderators with questions or suggestions while they are online #No griefing, stealing, attacking animals or soldiers, or otherwise damaging players' builds, land, or possessions, without their permission #No hacking, cheating, or any other form of exploit #Minimaps and other client-side mods, provided they do not violate rule 4, are allowed #No spamming #Creation of Fast Travel points inside other players' base, without their permission, is forbidden #Disputes between players are to be settled by the server admins if the players cannot themselves reach a decision PVP: #PVP is enabled #Do not attack players within their own base, except during wartime. -note: if the player's base is in enemy land (e.g. Mordor base in Gondor), it can be freely attacked, even when there isn't war between the players #Do not 'spawncamp' or attack players near the server spawn or Fast Travel points #Construction of traps at Fast Travel points is forbidden #Do not use Fast Travel to flee a battle if you agreed to the battle #If you kill a player fairly, you may keep their drops, and this does not constitute stealing War: #In order to declare war on an enemy player or group of players, all groups must agree to the war #Once war is agreed upon, no group can leave the war without agreement from all participating groups #New players can join an existing war at any time, but are then subject to rule 2 #All groups are free to negotiate about anything during a war #The use of ender pearls for war is forbidden #Griefing, stealing, etc. is still forbidden during a war, unless it is agreed upon as part of the war #All other rules still apply during wartime, unless the removal of a rule is agreed upon as part of the war #The war shall only end when all groups have agreed upon it Factions and Lords/Kings The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: 'Angmar: ''' Angmar is the stronghold of the Witch King and the northern forces of orcs. It is ruled by '''KingTulkas with Illuvatars_Bane as Chief Warlord. Angmar is at peace with the HIgh Elves of Lindon. Blue Mountains: ''' The Blue Moutains (Ered Luin), in the north west, are ruled by '''squatch_thunder7, with iwellner45 as Second-in-command. This alliance rules both Fast Travel Points and large amounts of land. squatch_thunder7 owns and lives at Belegost and iwellner45 owns rights Nogrod. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and all other parts of the Dwarven House. Dunland: ''' Dunland is ruled by '''Evil_Mogwai, with Toirniuil as warlord of the northern lands. Dunland is located west of the south end of the Misty Mountains. Erebor: ''' The Lonely Mountain in the north of Wilderland was ruled by '''connor7boss, until the project was handed over to Mathyas57, who also now owns the City of Dale. There are rumors, that connor7boss gave it up and left the server. Those left in Erebor are allied with the Rangers of the North and all members of the Dwarven House. Erebor consists of the Lonely Mountain and the Gate of Erebor, with a large, hollow hole going down to approximately level 20. Rooms branch off of stairs leading off from the main floor. There is a road leading from there to the City of Dale. Eregion: The lost Noldorin kingdom of Eregion is being rebuilt by the currently undisputed king stevethebuffalo with cpt_butterpants as the Steward and second-in-command. They are friends with the Dwarves of Moria, similarly to in the Second Age. Eregion is located west of the Misty Mountains and north of Dunland. Eriador and most of the former kingdom of Arnor: ''' '''Hell_Metallicus, chieftain of the Rangers of the North, rules this land from Fornost. Elendil_The_Tall is his Second-in-command. They are allied with the Dwarven Kingdoms, as well as the elven realm of Lindon. The former kingdom of Arnor includes a lot of regions in the north of middle earth. Gondor: ''' The king of Gondor, and the builder of Minas Tirith is '''b_boymasterman. Gondor is located south of Rohan and West of Mordor. Gundabad: Gundabad is ruled by SirWilsonGS who declared himself "Supreme Chieftain". He rules from Mount Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. SirWilsonGS's second in command is Optomuncher. Gundabad is hated and disliked by many players because of their gameplay. Gundabad is allied with Isengard, Mordor, and Angmar and had a peace treaty with the dwarves of Moria. Harad: ''' Notable lord stationed in Harad is '''RookieNinjas. Harad (near and far) is the southern most part of middle earth. Half Trolls: ' The half trolls are ruled by '''Deork1, '''the only known member. 'Iron Hills: ' The Iron Hills were given to '''SpeedySC '''so that he can guard them until a true lord is appointed by the Dwarven House. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and are required and all members Dwarven Houses. The Iron Hills separate Wilderland and Rhun from the tundra in the north. '''Isengard: ' The opped '''Joetatoe is the undisputed owner of Isengard. He is currently building a tower. He is accompanied by SpadeCompany, the Uruk-Hai Dorguz, or Master. Isengard is in the south west corner of Enedwaith near the Misty Mountains. Lindon: and Western Eriador: ''' The admin Glaerdir is the High King of these lands. Lord '''SinzPet and his wife Lady Valetty are two important elven lords from Lindon. They are allied with the Rangers of the North, Gondor, and other elven lands. Lothlórien: Lorien has no current leaders at this point. It wouldn't be surprising if an elf of Lindon came and claimed these lands. Mordor: ' Mordor is ruled by 13_'BigNoob_37. He gained rights to the land in an election that was posted on the Official Server's Facebook page. Corrupted_Knight, owns no part of Mordor but works on a few of the builds there. cooldude074 'has tried to lay claim to Mordor as well but has had no official election or poll to prove his lordship. '''Moria: ' Khazad-dûm (Dwarven Kingdom of Moria) is being rebuilt and ruled by '''SpoangityBob and aidansebastian of Durin's Folk. They own a big fortress at West Gate in Eregion on the edge of the Misty Mountains from where they try to dig through to the eastern rim. They are allied with the Rangers of the North. They are also a part of the Dwarven House and are in an alliance with all other dwarves in the house. Red Mountains (Orocarni): 'A dwarf of Moria has tried to lay claim to the Orocarni. He is currently working on building the dwarven city of Mazar-Dum. The Reds have yet to be appointed to the House and given a leader but they stand as a province of the Dwarven House. The Red Dwarves are another functioning part of the Dwarven House and are allied to other house members. The Red Mountains are far to the north east of middle earth. 'Rohan: ''' Rohan, the home of the horse lords, in the center of middle earth, is ruled by '''mewarmy. It is located North of Gondor but south of the Vales of the Anduin Woodland Realm: The Realm of the Woodland King is ruled by the admin Emperor_Raphael. Since his time on the server, he has appointed a few new members that help aid him in the building of Taurlond, the Capitol of Mirkwood. Cities already built or in advanced WIP state in alphabetical order Ain-al-Harad: ''' A mausoleum built by '''Karseius, the captital of Harad. The palace and part of the city was build by Karseius, First Serpent Lord of Harad. RookieNinjas, Second Serpent Lord of Harad, continues building the city. Belegost: ''' A dwarven city and Capital of the Blue Mountains located in Ered Luin ruled by '''squatch_thunder7. Dale: ''' A human city in Rhovanion (Wilderland) south of Mount Erebor (lonely mountain) ruled by '''Mathyas57. Edoras: ''' A rohirrim city ruled by '''b_boymasterman. Erebor: 'The city under the mountain is being rebuilt by none other then '''Mathyas57, '''the current lord of dale. '''Mathyas57 '''has many dwarven followers and is making tremendous progress on the city! Good Luck! '''Fornost: ' A human city in Eriador ruled by '''Hell_Metallicus. Fort of Tharbad:'A fort near Tharbad owned by'Durin's Folk. Hayoo's city: ''' Located near Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. Helms Deep: ''' A fortress built in the mountains made by '''SpeedySC. Iron Helm:'A dwarven stronghold built near the east peak of the Iron Hills, this city is ruled by'SpeedySC.'The build is still in progress but is making major headway. '''Isengard: ' A huge tower built by '''Joetatoe. It is still under construction. Khazad-dûm: ''' A dwarven city in the Misty Moutains ruled by '''SpoangityBob and his second in command aidansebastian. Michel Delving: ' A small trading post in the Shire, on the west border to Eriador Downs. There are a lot of shops built there, where you can buy a great variety of goods from different players. '''Minas Morgul: ' A mordor castle built by '''corrupted_knight and SpeedySC. Mithlond: ''' An elven capital city in Lindon built by '''Glaerdir. Mt. Caradhras: ''' Atop the mightiest mountain running above Khazad-Dum is an abandoned orc stronghold. This place of evil is the center of Gundabad affairs. Building began after the '''bubbaberet dynasty over the Gundabad faction ended, and SirWilsonGS's reign over the faction began. Mt. Gundabad (Durin's City): ''' A city and a shrine to Durin made by '''iwellner45 and his Blue Dwarven Lord and friend squatch_thunder7. It was bought by iwellner45 from SirWilsonGS of the Gundabad faction after bubbaberet defected to Gondor. There are pictures of what bubbaberet did on the official server's facebook page. The duo restored it, is currently working on expanding the city, and has made it the Capital of the Dwarven House and a meeting place for all dwarven lords. Rivendell: A haven city to all travelers who bid no evil to the elves who live here. It is currently being built by RycoflyerBear who plans to rule the city. Tolfalas: ''' A massive castle built by '''alden2000 on the isle of Tolfalas and finished by and ruled by corrupted_knight, in northern Tolfalas. Miscellaneous Blue Elf Tavern: ''' At the fast travel point of Hobbiton, one will find an inn just west of where he/she should spawn. This is the inn and tavern that was built by '''aman and alfv. The rest of their usernames are unkown. It was built very early in the server's history and was a meeting place for the election of some faction leaders. Now it sits, mostly abandoned because the owners don't tend to it anymore. It still is a great relic of the history of the server though! Exhibitions: Near the Brandywine Bridge on the Buckland '''side of the '''Shire '''at the Great Eastern Road is the simple hobbit burrow of '''Ffets the Humble Hobbit. He owns a big arboretum partially with balconies or even treehouses, a garden with all kinds of plants and - of course! - a huge food-o-retum where all kinds of food are stacked to huge piles on plates (for display only). Zoo: On Tol Fuin (Isle of Night), one of the islands to the north west, hidden away north west of the ft-point and surrounded whith a huge hedge, you can visit a zoo created by Pekenpaw with a variety of animals found all over middle earth. Work in Progress Builds Dirt Shack: '''A huge, work in progress castle being built by '''13_BigNOOB_37. This build is north of Seregost in Mordor. Ost-in-Edhil: The ancient capital of Eregion is being rebuilt by stevethebuffalo and cpt_butterpants. It currently consists of a throne hall, with plans to build the entire city. It is located to the east of the waypoint and is open for friendly visitors to see. The Great East Road:'''An ancient Dwarven route passing from western Beleriand, over the Ered Luin, across Eriador, crossing the Misty Mountains at the High Pass, leading through Rhovanion (Wilderland), then through Bree, the Shire on to the Grey Havens in Lindon. Only a small part, leading from the fast travel point "Brandywine Bridge" east across the actual bridges (you can choose 1 of 2) to the old forest is so far built. Planned BuildsCategory:Servers '''Barad-Dur: '''A massive mountain/tower, currently being built by '''cooldude074. This build has not been started yet. Beorn's Lands: '''Planned build by '''ZombieSheepRule(The Elk Lord on his Elk-Throne)(AttackOfTheDirt might help him). Carn-dûm: '''The City Fortress of Angmar will be built by '''KingTulkas after the Febuary update. wolfboycameron is going to help. Dirtium: '''A city that '''AttackOfTheDirt is planning to build on the Anduin. AttackOfTheDirt is The''' Dirt Lord of Dirtium and plans to expand the city down the Anduin. At the moment AttackOfTheDirt is giving away a few beds and crafting tables for free, but the beds are Port-Beds™/Travel-Beds™, by Dirt Inc. ™ to only use when you are traveling. "Everyone deserves a bed" '''Durthang: '''A build planned after the February 1st update and one of the main places of evil and orcs within Mordor. '''Fort Nox: '''A build planned after the February 1st update will be the location of the Angmar Military Treasury and Armory.This is being built by '''Illuvatars_Bane. Goblin Town: A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. Mt. Gram: '''A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. '''Osgilliath: '''The city of Osgilliath will be built by '''Vort3XUSisDF after the February update. MrCoquinha has decided to help him. Woodman Village 1&2:'Planned build by'ZombieSheepRule(The Elk Lord on his Elk-Throne)(AttackOfTheDirt'''might help him). Abandoned Builds Ruins '''Tharbad: A once nice city, destroyed by Sauron Category:Gameplay